Lizzie's Chaos
by JessicaElizabethRayne
Summary: Updates will be long because I don't which one of my original characters will be in this. What if Lizzie's Chaos could do a lot worse? A.U What if the Knife was never taken Andrea is my character and looks like Ronan Blanchard
1. Chapter 1

_Lizzie's Chaos _

_By_

_JessicaElizabethRayne_

_The Salvatore School has never been a boring place, in a month, a Garolye attacked the school, students were assaulted sleeping, and the Saltman twins were visited from there biological Mother. A Necromancer visited and tried to get the Knife to Malvore but was foiled as well and the Knife is safe. _

_Landon had arrived at the school with Rafel, he became the leader of a pack. _

_Landon's played a part in the Knife not going back to Malivore but was killed and then came back. It was revealed that he's a Phoenix with more abilities that will be discovered. _

_Hope woke up to a typical morning, and someone was at her door, her Girlfriend Josie. _

_"Hi, babe," Josie said and gave Hope a kiss then gave the tri-Byrd her favorite Tea. _

_"How did you sleep?" Josie asked, and Hope closed the door. _

_"I slept better. Ever since thee Necromance trapped me in his body, I stopped having nightmares of my Dad telling me I'm a disappointment and..." Hope said, and Josie assures her, "You aren't a disappointment." _

_"I know that now. How about you?" Hope asked, and Josie stopped for a moment, "I stopped having nightmares about being buried alive, and I'm sorry Lizzie put that barrier spell so you couldn't come in." Hope shrug it off. _

_"No, it's not okay. I love my Sister but..." Josie said, and Hope interrupted, "I just don't want to come between you two, a family is always and forever..."_

_"So is Love. Ever since I put that letter under your door and you read it. We were together and believe me. Hope I don't regret it for a moment." Josie kissed her girl afterward._

_"God we're so..." Hope said, and Josie shook her head then said, "Sickening." _

_The tribrid shook and said, "I love that about us..." There was a knock on the door, it was Landon and Hope greeted him. "What's up?" _

_"Dr. Saltman wants to see you two about something." Landon said, and Hope asked, "Did he say what it was?" _

_"It might have to do with the girl he has in his office who won't stop giggling." Landon told them both and the girls were curious. _


	2. Andrea

_**Lizzie's Chaos**_

_**By JessicaElizabethRayne**_

_**Hope and Josie found Caroline sitting in a chair with a big breasted girl, she was platinum blonde, and her name was Andrea Allen, a girl who used to be a boy. **_

_**"What's going on here?" Hope asked, and Caroline greeted the Tribrid. **_

_**"Are you Dizzy Lizzie?" Andrea asked and then giggled in a high pitch. **_

_**"What's going on guys?" Josie asked, and Hope asked another question, "Does this have to do with Malivore?" **_

_**"No, it has to do with Lizzie..." Alaric said, and Hope asked, "Why are we here?" **_

_**"Matt called me and told me 15 corpses have been left..." Caroline said, and Andrea blurted out, "I suck them dry, and now I want Lizzie..." She giggled, and Hope was annoyed with that giggle.**_

_**"I figure maybe you two could help or make sense out of this," Alaric said **_

_**Landon knocked on the door and opened it in some sort of trance, his eyes were Yellow with no pupils in it. Andrea perk back up and said, "Someone new!" She ran fast to Landon who held up his hand, and a small fire came out of them, it flings her back then she hit the floor. **_

_**He snapped out of it, and Andrea was shaking on the ground but seemed like she was transforming. From blond hair to brunette, and her massic breasts were turned normal. Her lips were no longer plump, and even her clothes became less provocative. They all looked at Landon, he was amazed about what he had done, and Andrea eventually woke up. **_

_**"Hi. Who are you, people? Where am I?" She asked, and Caroline kneels down on her level. **_

_**"Andrea," Caroline said, and she looked at the Blonde Vampire. **_

_**"The last thing I remember was being in my house, and this guy beat the shit out of me because of his girlfriend, he put a spell on me. I think I was a Boy and that's disgusting.." Andrea told everyone and looked up to see Landon. She locked her eyes at him and walked over, then gave him a hug. He was shocked, and then instinct took over as he wrapped his arms around her. **_

_**"Who are you?" Andrea asked, and Landon introduced himself. **_

_**"You're different." Andrea pointed out, and he didn't know how to react to that, "Thank you." It's the only thing he could think of to say at that point. **_

_**"Not in a bad way." Andrea told him, and Landon was happy to hear that. **_

_**"Andrea. Do you know the name, Lizzie Saltman? You mention her." Hope asked Andrea, and she responded with, "I was looking for her, and I remember the guy who beat me up was on the phone with her." **_

_**"Do you remember what they said?" Caroline asked, and Andrea shook her head no.**_

_**"Get your sister." Alaric said, and Josie left the office to do that. **_


End file.
